


Love After Death

by Yui-chan (Abyssinyan)



Category: Pandora Voxx
Genre: Multi, Pinky promise, also everyone just lives in a random mansion in the middle of nowhere, courtesy of maki-chan, house full of teenage hormones, i promis i will writ everyone/everyone, not really a fic just random tiny drabbles and things for the ships of panvoxx, there's literally no fandom we all just kinda dick around and cry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 20:12:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1198011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyssinyan/pseuds/Yui-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even after death, the pink-haired god girl isn't done with them. And what's worse: she's decided that all of them are to live in one gigantic mansion in the middle of nowhere.</p>
<p>Seventeen people, five gods (probably), and one cat, all living in one house?</p>
<p>That's a recipe for disaster. And love, apparently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. He tossed back another shot, staring all the while at the strange girl across the room.

(1) Chloe/Hijiri

Love was a really weird thing.

And alcohol should not be left in the hands of _certain_ people.

Namely, _every single fucking person in this stupid fucking mansion_.

Hijiri grumbled as he watched the chaos unfold around him, objects flying through the air and bodies lying limp on the floor.

Nursing the glass of tequila in his hands, he growled as another thing, whatever it is, flew through the air, missing him by a hair's breadth.

**"Disgusting."**

But there was one person who didn't quite make him as angry as he wanted to be.

That strange girl across the room, with a look that clearly says:

 _(get any closer, and i'll stab you in the eye with this fork i'm using to eat this sandwich with)_.

Sandwich, of course, courtesy of that one _idiot_ who could not keep his hands off of the fruit preserves.

 _(What a waste of perfectly good jam)_.

The girl continued to stab at her sandwich, that dark look never leaving her eyes.

And Hijiri continued to stare at her until, at last, she realized and turned to face him.

Eyes full of malice met eyes full of disgust.

For a second, Hijiri could see a flicker of amusement within her dark eyes, her lips quirking into a smile for the briefest of moments.

He tossed back another shot, staring all the while at the strange girl across the room.

Then, without a warning, the girl pushed her plate away and strode across the room, grabbing Hijiri by the collar and hoisting him up to eye level.

**"You've got guts, kid, staring at me like that."**

**"I'd rather you not refer to me as 'kid', worthless freak of a human being."**

Smirks were exchanged, and malicious eyes met disgusted eyes.

**"I like you."**

**"So do I."**

**"Name?"**

**"Aota Hijiri. And yours?"**

**"Chloe, but you can call me Kuroe, because you're probably gonna mess it up anyway."**

**"Arrogant girl. Ch-loe..."**

Hijiri slowly let the name escape his lips, tasting the syllables on his tongue, when, without warning,

The girl pushed him up against the wall and smashed her lips against his.


	2. "It's perfect!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I Swear There's An Explanation For All This Plot-Like Stuff aka What Is Canon And Can I Eat It?
> 
> So yeah, Miri-chan and Maki-chan are? Enemies? Rivals? Unwilling friends? I just don't know, and I know for a fact that Miri-chan's probably just Hatsuko's OC or something, haha.
> 
> I imagine that for bringing them all back to life and creating a new world just for them, Maki-chan would use up a lot of her power? So she gives up the cube and leaves it in an empty dimension or something. And now, Miri-chan wants the cube because reasons? Haha idk man, I just wanted to write MiriYun.
> 
> So in this new dimension, there's no actual day and night, just eternal sunset/dusk, but the god girls (Maki/Ruma/Yui/Yun?) have a great sense of time so they become the mansion's timekeepers, saying when it's sleeptime or waketime. And Maki-chan wants Miri-chan to bring back the dawn? And something about the rules of revenge? Yeah, it's very houfuku seisaku inspired, and I'm just making random stuff up because I have no knowledge of the actual plot whatsoever.

(2) Miri/Yun

Miri-chan was a really strange girl.

She wasn't really part of the family, but Maki-chan treated her fairly well every time she stopped by.

Every time she stopped by...

She'd sleep in the spare bedroom for the night, and, by dawn,

The sheets were made, the floors were mopped to squeaky-clean perfection (to Koike-kun's absolute horror), breakfast was made for all twenty-one of them,

And Yun-chan always woke up with a flower crown on her head.

No one said a word about it, not even Hijiri or Chloe.

They couldn't bear to tell her the truth.

The truth of how, every night, after the pink-haired girl was fast asleep, Maki-chan would creep downstairs and wait by the door, blanket in hand.

Someone would knock on the door, very softly, once, twice,

And the door would swing open, revealing a battered and bruised Miri-chan.

Without a word, the pink-haired god would wrap the blankets around the blonde's trembling form, gently brushing her fingers against Miri-chan's wounds and scars until they had all healed as much as they could.

Without a word, Maki-chan ushered the blonde into the kitchen, where Ruma-chan waited, still-hot cup of cocoa waiting on the kitchen counter.

Miri-chan would wave them off with a smile, slouching over the table as she summoned flower after flower out of thin air, lovingly crafting them into a beautiful crown.

A crown worthy of the one she loved.

She made breakfast, enough for the twenty-two of them, and ate her portion all alone, in the midst of the night.

She crept upstairs, to the top floor, where she knew her beloved was sleeping away.

Indeed, Yun-chan was fast asleep, luscious pink locks like a lion's mane, an angel's halo.

With a sorrowful smile, Miri-chan gently placed the crown of blossom's on Yun-chan's head, brushing her lips against the sleeping one's hands.

Silently, she left the room, only to be faced with a weary-looking Maki-chan, eyes full of emotions both had long since forgotten.

**"How long are you going to keep this a secret?"**

**"As long as it takes to keep this world safe."**

**"Why won't you let me help? It's partly my fault, this catastrophe."**

And Miri-chan smiled, smiled even though the tears were already making their way down her cheeks, the laughter bubbling its way up her throat.

**"The rules of revenge..."**

And Maki-chan sighed, turning around and heading towards her own bedroom.

**"You're so loyal towards the retaliation policy, even though it's no longer relevant. I gave up, I lost, end of story. What else is there for you to take revenge on?"**

Silence.

**"Fine then, don't answer me. But one day, you'll be gone. You'll be dead and my sister will be sad and I will punish you for making her cry, got it?"**

That wasn't the first time the blonde has heard bitterness stain the pink-haired god's words, and that certainly wouldn't be the last.

**"Eye for an eye, tooth for a tooth, Maki-chan. Even if she cries, there's nothing that can stop me. Not when I'm so close to reaching my goal."**

Silence.

When Maki-chan turned around, the blonde had already disappeared.

With a sigh, the pink-haired god continued her way to her bedroom.

**"I'm counting on you, Miri-chan. You're the only one that can bring back the dawn for all of us."**

The next morning, the household was filled with commotion, as usual.

And, as usual, no one said a thing when Yun-chan paraded around the house, proudly showing off her new flower crown.

**"Isn't it beautiful? Ah, whoever's the one who keeps doing this for me, I love you!"**

And Maki-chan smiled a bitter smile, unwilling to break her sister's heart with the truth.

**"Yeah, it really is beautiful, sis!"**

_(Miri-chan, how much longer do I have to keep lying to my own sister?)_

**"I know! It's perfect!"**

_(Promise me this, Miri-chan. When you come back, you'll bring the sunrise with you, and you'll make my sister happy.)_

_(Until then,)_

_(Eye for an eye, tooth for a tooth.)_


	3. "You know, you two really should get married."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> did yall hear the news? they say a new kemu song's coming soon! ahhh so excite! but i'm also pretty anxious; i mean, new song means new info, and new info means that this whole thing just becomes an AU. which... i don't really have a problem with? ti started out as an AU idea anyway, right?
> 
> so, new song! i wonder what story kemu will tell us next? maki-chan's past? who yun and yui really are? is miri actually a panvoxx character?

(3) Riku/Ai + background Souhei/Haruka

Some days, Riku felt at absolute peace, like there was nothing wrong with the world.

Ha, right.

_(peace? that's asking for the impossible.)_

And now that Maki-chan forced them all to live in one household...

_(let's just say that chaos reigns supreme.)_

Even so, during the bouts of absolute disaster and commotion that devolved into everyone screaming at each other, he managed to find peace.

Peace in knowing that, for now until eternity, he and Ai are together.

**"Riku-kun?"**

**"Ah, yes?"**

**"Have you seen Maki-chan? She's been gone for a whole day..."**

Ai's statement sent chills down Riku's spine. What was it that Souhei had warned him about?

_(when Maki-chan disappears for a whole day, there's probably going to be a new addition to the 'family' soon.)_

That's what happened just a week ago, after all. Haruka, looking lost and confused as ever, knocking on the door.

Maki-chan was standing by her side, smiliing brightly as if it was just a normal, everyday situation.

_(but her smile didn't quite reach her eyes, and it was more a grimace than a genuine smile.)_

**"Maki-chan granted me a wish..."**

Silence.

Then, slowly, Souhei took a step forward, lips curled into a shaky smile.

**"So she did. What did Kurisawa-san wish for?"**

Startled, the girl took a step back, looking at Souhei with watery eyes.

**"A time machine. I... I wanted to see Shima-san again..."**

On the verge of tears, the girl fell forwards into Souhei's embrace, trembling violently.

**"And I'm here. I'm here, you're here. Alive."**

The last part he mumbled quietly, fearing Haruka's reaction if she were to know that the people surrounding her are technically all dead.

And now, so was she.

By Souhei's request, everything about the nature of her situation and death was kept in the dark.

Best to keep it a secret.

**"Riku-kun?"**

The sound of Ai's voice jolting him out of his reverie, he turned to see Ai heading towards the mansion's grand doors.

**"Hellooooo? Anyone home??? We've got a new family member!!!!!"**

Ah, it was just as he feared.

Another wish, another death.

The doors swung open, and Riku's eyes widened. He heard Ai gasp and felt her grasp on his hand tighten.

**"F- Fumi-chan..."**

A little girl, with wild eyes and tangled hair, stared at the two of them with a smile.

**"Riku-kun! Ai-chan!"**

**"A- ah... hi, Fumi-chan..."**

**"A- are you okay?"**

With a grin, Maki-chan led the little girl forwards, a smirk gracing her lips.

_(there. there it is again. that flicker of pain and fatigue in her eyes. that grimace.)_

**"Maki-chan thought that you two didn't have enough friends, so... ta-dah!!! Maki-chan brought over a new friend!"**

**"Maki-chan granted me a wish! The wish I made on a shooting star!!!"**

**"Shooting stars don't always work, and sometimes they just lie to you! But you can always trust Maki-chan when making a wish!"**

Honestly, that moment, Riku really, really wanted to punch the god girl in the face.

His anger must have shown, because Ai-chan immediately patted his back and gave him a weak smile, turning to face Fumi.

**"Fumi-chan! Should we show you around?"**

Sighing, Riku grabbed the little girl and hoisted her onto his shoulders, smiling as she squeaked with glee.

**"Yeah! I wanna see the rest of the house and the people living here! Maki-chan says they're a fun bunch!"**

**"Alright, alright..."**

With smiles on their faces, both Riku and Ai held hands as they made their way to the living room, ready to introduce Fumi to the 'family'.

Maki-chan snickered, trailing behind them, winking at Fumi when she glanced over her shoulder at the pink-haired god.

**"You know, you two really should get married. Fumi can be your daughter!"**

**"Yeah, yeah! From now on, Fumi-chan will call Riku-kun and Ai-chan 'papa' and 'mama'!"**

Both god and little girl laughed as Riku and Ai spluttered and blushed, avoiding each other's gaze.


End file.
